


Strawberry Vanilla

by Yikes_Hello



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Creampie, First Time, Idiots in Love, Kinktober, Love Hotels, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Hello/pseuds/Yikes_Hello
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata finally make time to take their relationship to the next level. There's a very tacky bath involved.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	Strawberry Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2020, I'm using Zaidee's list (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580), alternating between Haikyuu and BNHA.  
> For day 1, I chose First Time + Bath.

The tacky, funky orchestral tune of the elevator rings through Tobio’s ears, and for a moment he considers pressing the Lobby button again and getting out of this place. The redhead next to him, however, seems to be vibrating. From excitement, perhaps? Anyhow, he seems ten times more comfortable than Tobio ever could in this situation. They step out, and come to an equally tacky door, white with faded pink heart decals all over it. Hinata pulls out a key card, and Tobio is suddenly much more anxious than he was in the old elevator.

Third year had been a whirlwind. Tobio had let a clumsy confession slip out one day after practice, still out of breath, hands squeezing a volleyball for dear life, and only realized what he’d done once Hinata had tackled him to the floor. Nearly six months had then rushed by. Six months of subtle hand holding between sets, shy kisses in the back of the bus and bringing sleepings mats together. Between being third years, going to nationals and graduation, they’d barely had any time to spend more than a few hours together. But now, summer vacation was starting, and Hinata had had enough of being subtle and sneaky.   
The furthest they’d gone had been that one night after coming home from nationals. Hinata’s mother had let Tobio sleep over, understanding the two boys needed to be together a little longer. Goodnight kisses had escalated, hands had traveled, and they’d exchanged their first mutual orgasm under a pile of blankets, pajama bottoms still pooled around their knees. Tobio could still remember wiping his hands on the duvet, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and shedding a tear, though he’d never admit to it. 

“Kageyama, are you coming?”

Tobio snaps out of his reverie immediately. He takes a deep, steadying breath, and steps into their hotel room, before eyeing his surroundings. He’d expected tacky, but this room was just on another level. What had Hinata said at the counter to get… this? Red walls, red fuzzy carpet (though some patches of it seem ominously dark), cheesy heart ornaments on every horizontal surface possible. LED lights are hanging from the ceiling, shifting between pink and purple and giving his boyfriend’s face a weird disco-esque glow. He can’t believe this is it. This where he’s going to lose his virginity? In an aggressively crimson room? He walks past Hinata, sitting hesitantly at the foot of the bed. 

“It’s… it’s nice”, he mutters. He can’t help but stroke the satin sheets beneath him, wondering who else had been here before them. A gentle hand lands on his cheek, and he looks up to Hinata’s stupidly gentle smile. “I know it’s a little intense. I just thought I’d get their most bestest room for us, you know!” He leans down and touches his forehead to Tobio’s, his other coming up to cup his face completely. “You deserve it, you dumbass.”

Tobio snorts and pushes the redhead away with a scoff. He’s grinning now, looking up at him like he would before a match. Excited. Defiant. “Come on, your majesty. Let’s check out the bathroom.” Tobio rolls his eyes but lets himself get dragged to the adjacent room. It’s surprisingly normal, mostly white, decorated with an ungodly amount of red and pink candles. The back wall is one giant mirror, and Tobio notices how high his blush had crept up his face. The heart-shaped bath on the right is also a little jarring, and Tobio fights not to blush even more at the possibilities. Hinata, on the other hand, seems to be rummaging around the drawers. 

“Ah! Found the matches! Come on, Kageyama, let’s get this big boy started!” His boyfriend is already working on lighting the multiple candles surrounding the bath. “Yes, I, huh…” Tobio hesitates, not sure why his hands are sweating, now of all times. “I guess taking a bath first makes sense.” He fumbles a little with the two knobs atop the bath, finally reaching a temperature that seems appropriate for a bath. “Alright, this should do-” As he looks up, he’s immediately cut off by Hinata’s naked form in the mirror. He whips around, forcing himself to look the redhead in the eyes. They glint with a hint of mischievousness ; the little shit knew what he was doing. 

“Like what you see?”

Tobio smirks. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.” It was true, he’d technically seen Hinata in the nude plenty of times in communal baths, gym showers, changing rooms, all that. But seeing him like this, standing proudly just inches away from him, a slight blush scattered on his pale chest.... His mouth feels dry now, and he can tell that despite his standoffish attitude, Hinata is nervous too. He steps forward, eyes still locked onto his boyfriend’s, and gently places his hands in his slim hips. Hinata gasps at the cold contact but is immediately silenced by Tobio’s lips meeting his. It’s a sweet kiss, gentle, but as Tobio tries to pull his boyfriend closer, he’s met with resistance from a hand on his chest. 

“The water’s going to get cold, you dummy” Hinata teases, tugging at his shirt. “Now get this off, come on!” Tobio still gives him a quick peck before moving away. He tugs his sweater over his head and drops it onto the floor unceremoniously, pants and socks quickly following. He hesitates for a split second as his hands reach the waistband of his briefs. He hears Hinata laugh. “Don’t be shy, nothing I haven’t seen before!” The redhead plops into the warm water, features relaxing instantly. Tobio smiles, and finally shrugs off his underwear. He makes his way into the bath as well, watching his footing as not to fall over Hinata. He sits in the heart’s other half, away from him. Is he supposed to wash himself? Did hotels such as this one provide soap at all? He looks around, only seeing the sea of candles around them. They give off a nice scent, a mix of strawberry and vanilla. Water swishes around him and suddenly Hinata is crowding his space, hands rubbing up on his thighs. 

“What- wait-”

“I’m a little stressed out too, you know.”

“I’m not stressed out!”

“Yes you are, idiot. Look at me.”

Hinata’s hand comes up and tilts Tobio’s face upward. He gulps, staring into his boyfriend’s big, earnest brown eyes. He leans down, and Tobio sighs into the kiss. He reaches out his arms up to circle Hinata’s waist, and pulls him onto his lap. A wave splashes out of the bath and soaks the floor, but Tobio can’t care at all because now the redhead is straddling him, small hands coming up to tangle in his hair. He feels his tongue breach his lips and pushes back, invading Hinata’s mouth instead. His hair is being tugged now, and the hips beneath his hands are starting to grind forward tentatively. He slides his fingers down, grabbing his ass, and pulls him even closer. Their groins are together now, and Tobio can feel Hinata’s hard length rub against his in the water. Moans ring through the air, neither of them sure whose was the louder one. As Hinata shifts his hips rhythmically against him, Tobio leaves his lips for a moment and latches on to that spot on his neck he discovered only a few weeks back, sucking hard. The smaller boy’s movements falter as he audibly gasps, his voice a little raspier than usual. 

“You- you ass, that’s not fair I-” He’s cut off again by Tobio running his tongue over the spot, hands coming up to cup his chest. Hinata had filled out nicely during high school, his pecs now bulging out slightly from his ribcage. He runs both his thumbs over pink nipples, knowing Hinata loves their rough feel on him. It has the intended effect. The redhead doubles over, nearly knocking their foreheads, and lets out a loud shaky moan.

“Aah, T-Tobio, please, I….Ah!” His hands are clutching at Tobio’s shoulders now, his breath coming in pants. He eventually grabs at his wrists, pulling his hands away from his chest. “S-stop, please, I, huh, I’m close, I don’t want to finish without you.”

Tobio immediately feels his face grow hotter. The look of Hinata’s face is thoroughly debauched already, and he can’t imagine what he’ll look like when they actually… get to it. The thought of it brings back a shake in Tobio’s breath.

“Yeah, ok, fair… Do you, huh… Should we… you know-” Hands on his cheeks stop him from talking again. 

“Hey, hey, breathe, ok?” Hinata kisses him lightly, the slightest groan escaping his throat when his cock rubs against Tobio’s stomach. “We came here for this, we’ll do it together. I’m stressed too, remember? I’m not going to break, either, don’t worry.” Tobio nuzzles against the hand rubbing his face and hums, eyes closing. Hinata was always there for him, bringing him down from overthinking. His touch seemed to be a remedy for just about anything, even before they were a couple. Sure he tended to be a hyperactive, brainless idiot, but when he looked at him like that, soft, vulnerable and full of love, Tobio couldn’t help but get emotional. 

“I… You know I love you, right?”

Hinata’s eyes widen. “Of course I do, Tobio. And you know I love you too.”

Tobio takes another deep breath, caressing Hinata’s sides. “Alright. How do you want to... huh… you know, do it?” 

Hinata leaned over him, reaching for something just outside of the bath. Tobio heard a drawer open then close, and Hinata sat back down. In his hands he held a small, blue bottle. 

“Is that what I think it is? Why was it in the bathroom?

“I think you forget what kind of hotel this is, dummy” Hinata replies, tongue poking out. “And I think you can be the one to do it this time, yeah?” Tobio blushes again, and grabs the bottle from his hands. 

“Should we go back to the bed?”

Hinata seems to think for a moment. He pulled away from Tobio’s lap and, now himself turning red, sits up on the bath’s counter, leaning on the mirror wall. “I mean.... we could also just stay here?”

Tobio watches, mesmerized, as his boyfriend leans back and hikes up a foot onto the bath’s ledge, exposing his hole. He’s never seen him like this, suddenly looking far more erotic than he’d expected. His lower body is flushed from the bath’s hot water, cock hard and leaking onto his stomach already, eyes averted in a semblance of embarrassment. Tobio approaches him, kneeling to bring his face at his groin’s level. He places his hands on the trembling thighs and kisses the right one, eyes roaming up the panting body above him. 

“Just tell me if you want me to stop, alright?”

“Don’t worry about that,” Hinata huffs. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long, no way I’m stopping you anytime soon.”

Tobio nods, a little giddy and the redhead’s words, and pops the bottle’s cap open. The slimy liquid inside seems to have been warmed up by the bath water already, and coats his fingers easily. He looks up at Hinata. 

“Ready?”

A quick nod is the only answer he gets. Tobio brings his index to the hole in front of him, and instantly sees Hinata tense up at the touch. He circles the tight ring of muscle slowly, massaging the short span of skin between Hinata’s balls in the process. When he manages to slip his finger inside, the strangled moan he hears above him and the twitching cock near his face spur him on. He immediately starts pumping slowly, massaging Hinata’s thigh with his other hand. 

“Kag- Tobio, more, ah, please you can put more…” Hinata mewls, hips scooting further towards him. Tobio can tell from the way his hands are clenching the bath’s ledge that he probably won’t last very long, and hurries along. After a few more pumps, he adds a second finger and hears a groan from the redhead. 

“Ah! Okay that burns a little, but don- oh! don’t stop, I’m fine, I just…” Hinata just heaves, scrunching his eyes closed. Tobio wouldn’t admit to it ever, but he’s studied a bit on the Internet before meeting up with his boyfriend today. He’s pretty sure if he just moves up his fingers, right here, he’ll-

“Wha- ah!! Ohmygosh Tobio do that again!"

He obeys, pumping in and out a little faster, making sure to skim the soft bulge of nerves every time. Hinata is rocking his hips now, fucking himself on his fingers as he thrusts them in. He slows as Tobio pushes a third finger in, seemingly taken aback by the stretch, but reaches out to stroke Tobio’s hair, almost in a hurry. 

“Please... please, I’m good, you’re so good, Tobio, kiss me please just come up here.” He obeys and carefully extracts his fingers before getting up to crash his lips into his lover’s. They grab at each other, lengths rubbing together deliciously. Hinata retrieves the lube bottle, but escapes Tobio when he tries to grab it.   
“Let me, please.” 

Tobio sighs as Hinata pours lube over his hand - perhaps a little too much - but an embarrassing hitch in his breath escapes him when he feels small, strong hands wrap around his cock, exploring, caressing every little vein and curve. He has no choice but to rest his arms on the mirror behind Hinata, already feeling like putty from his ministrations. One particular swipe of a thumb over his glans has him seeing stars, and he snatches Hinata’s wrist in a panic. 

“Shouyou, stop, stop. Or this will be over much too quick” he pants, bringing the snatched hand to his lips. He mouths at the smooth skin there, noticing Hinata’s proud smirk. “Are you ready?”

Hinata motions for him to lean down, bringing him in for a deep, breathless kiss. 

“God, yes. I trust you.”

He leans down further, now almost horizontal, ass nearly hanging off into the bath itself. He circles Tobio’s waist with his legs, while Tobio grabs his waist with one hand, aligning himself with the other. 

“Again, if it hurts, just tell me, I’ll-”

“Tobio, if you don’t get inside me right now I swear…”

Feeling Hinata’s heels tugs at his lower back, he inches forward and manages to push through the tight entrance. Two grunts echo through the bathroom, and Tobio fights not to pass out from the heat engulfing the tip of his cock. He pushes a little more, reveling in the strained moans escaping the redhead’s mouth. 

“Shit, you’re so-”

“Big?” He teases, cocking an eyebrow at the smaller boy.

“Shut up, dumbass. Just- ah fuck, yes, there, again! Do that slowly.”

Tobio rocks back a little before pushing back in, trying to angle himself to brush past Hinata’s sensitive spot again. It seems to work, and before long he’s pumping in and out at a steady pace. His boyfriend’s thighs are tight around him now, keeping his thrusts shallow, but the grinding of their bodies together is so intoxicating Tobio feels he won’t last very long. Their reflection in the mirror is fogging up, but seeing this other angle of how he’s thrusting into Hinata… He brings his hands back up to the boy’s chest, toying at both his nipples simultaneously. He immediately feels him tighten, precipitating him that much closer to orgasm. This is dangerous. He opts to take Hinata’s length in hand instead, pumping in time with his thrusts. The redhead’s eyes shoot open as his back arches backwards, a string of babbled curses leaving his mouth in a frenzy. 

“Fuckfuckfuck Tobio, ah! That’s- ugh, that’s not fair I’m gonna…fuck!”

He’s tightening up even more now, and Tobio feels himself barreling towards the end. He speeds up his thrusts, until Hinata’s flushed cock shoots white all over his hand. He milks him through his orgasm, but the spasming of Hinata’s hole quickly sends him into his own finish. His breath is knocked out of him as he slams in one last time, filling his lover up. 

They stay like this a moment, breathing hard, and Tobio contemplates the boy he loves, his teammate, his best friend, melting underneath him with half-lidded eyes. He finally pulls out with a wince, but can’t help but notice the way his own cum starts leaking out of Hinata’s hole. He leans back and sits down into the water, turns on the hot tap again to warm it up a notch, and gently pulls Hinata down with him. He sits him down between his thighs, facing away, and rests his chin on his slightly freckled shoulder. Hinata leans his own head against him and sighs. 

“We’re doing this again soon.”

Tobio chuckles lightly. “Yes we are.” 

Hinata turns his head to give him a small peck on the cheek. “Next time, can I try doing it to you? It feels really good but I’m sure I’d be really good at giving it too!”  
Tobio brings his arms around the boy and hugs him a little too tight until he laughs and slaps at him. 

“Sure, maybe tomorrow morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever KageHina fic! How did I do?  
> Also, my next Kinktober submissions will NOT be as long. I just got carried away.


End file.
